Resident Evil 2: Iron Will
by Mikhail Victor
Summary: My story on what happen to Leon when he arrived in Raccoon City, to start his new job as an RPD Cop. Different story line and different characters besides Leon who stays the same.


Resident Evil II: Iron Will  
  
Chapter 1  
Leon S. Kennedy had been stuck in the R.P.D precinct for two days  
now, he was supposed to start his first day of being and R.P.D Cop, but that  
went to hell when he entered Raccoon City. Zombies and the other creations  
of Umbrella had surrounded the R.P.D the day Leon had escaped the  
Zombified streets of Raccoon City. Leon had locked himself in the evidence  
room and had been their ever since he arrived at the Precinct. Leon clothes  
were blood stained from the exploding heads of zombies and the blood  
showers of the other creatures he had killed. Leon had manages to grab a  
shotgun out of one of the destroyed police cars outside the precinct.  
Along with two boxes of 12 gauge shells out of the glove box, before  
he entered the precinct. He was down to his last five shells, and his last clip  
of bullets for his VP70. He had to get to the Weapons Room in the basement,  
but there was no way he could get there with the little ammo he had left.   
Leon was trying to think of a way to get there without having to shoot  
anything or risk getting killed. He was looking around the room when he  
noticed the air ducts attached to the ceiling.  
He climbed on top of a shelf and took the cover off the bottom of the  
duct. He climbed into the duct but it was a tight fit and it was hard to move  
around with out getting caught on the pieces of metal sticking out. He finally  
made it to the offices right where the door to the basement hallway was. He  
climbed down out of the duct onto a desk, and saw a safe laying on the  
ground. He remembered reading a letter he found in the evidence room that  
said the combination to the safe in the offices is 2256.   
He put the combination in and opened the door, inside he found a two  
boxes of handgun bullets and a box of shotgun shells. He reloaded his  
shotgun and put a new clip into his handgun, he threw the shotgun over his  
shoulder and put the handgun back in its holster. He put the rest of the  
shotgun shells into his side pocket and the handgun bullets into his shirt  
pocket. He walked out of the office and into the short hallway where the  
basement hallway door was. He pulled the shotgun from around his shoulder  
and blew the door handle off the door.   
He kicked the door open and walked through the door way, he walked  
around the corner and saw two zombies down the hall standing by the stairs  
leading down to the basement. The zombies saw Leon and started walking  
toward him, Leon quickly puled out his hand gun a shot the first zombie in the  
head. He pulled the trigger on his gun but it jammed, Leon pulled the shotgun  
from around his shoulder and blew the zombies head clean off it's shoulder.   
He was rewarded with a blood shower from the zombie which soaked his  
clothes with even more blood then before. Guts and blood flew all over the  
wall and the floor.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Leon walked by the dead corpses and continued toward the stairs, he  
walked down the stairs and was met by a zombie dog which jumped on Leon  
and knocked him down. Leon pulled out his handgun and fired five rounds  
into the dog, it gave out a yelp and fell to the ground. Leon continued  
walking down the hall, when he came to the door marked Weapons Room.   
There was a card key reader, but Leon didn't have a card key to open the  
door. Leon walked down to the other end of the hall, he came to a door that  
was marked morgue.  
He thought this was a better place to start than any other. He opened  
the door and walked in, there were dead bodies all over the floor. Leon  
walked over the dead bodies and toward the back of the room. He saw a  
cabinet and opened up the small door, inside he found the wallet that  
belonged to a police officer. He opened up the wallet and found a red key  
card that had WR written on a label stuck to the card.  
Leon took the card and started to walk back to the door, when the  
corpses started to rise from the ground. Zombies started coming out of the  
choirs that were in the wall. Leon quickly took out his gun and shot the  
zombie that fell out of the joir in the head. Leon then took his shotgun and  
started blasting the group of zombies in the middle of the room. Leon  
reloaded the shotgun and started firing again, he finished off the last zombie  
when his shotgun went empty.  
Leon quickly ran out of the room, he ran to the other end of the hall  
back to the card reader. He slid the card key through the reader, the reader  
pinged and the door to the weapons room slid open, revealing the vast arsenal  
of the police station. Leon started walking down the rows of guns, he found a  
Assault Rifle, he threw down his shotgun and grabbed the Assault Rifle off  
the shelf. He walked down the row a little more and found a pair of Desert  
Eagle's. He took off the VP70 holster and threw it on a table, he went over  
to a cabinet and opened the door.   
He found a pair of holsters for the Desert Eagles, he put the holsters  
on, loaded the Desert Eagles and put them in the holster. He picked up a  
sidepack and loaded it full of clips for the Desert Eagles. He picked up  
another sidepack and loaded thirty clips with 5.56 NATO rounds and put  
them in the sidepack. Leon found a laser sight in one of the lockers in the  
back of the room. He mounted the laser sight on top of the M16 and turned it  
on to see if it worked or not, a laser beam shot out of the sight and formed a  
dot on the wall.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
He finished packing and walked out of the Weapons Room and  
continued down the hall to another door that was around the corner. Leon  
came to a door marked (Police Garage), he opened the door and slowly  
stepped through not knowing what to expect. Three dogs were at the other  
end of the garage, Leon took the Desert Eagles and fired three rounds down  
to the other end of the garage. The rounds smacked into one of the zombified  
dogs and killed it instantly. The other two charged toward Leon, Leon fired  
two more rounds and took out another dog.  
The last dog was able to jump up on Leon and knock him down, the  
dog began gnawing on Leon's arm. Leon threw the dog to the ground and  
fire one round into the dogs head, it exploded in a shower of brain matter and  
skull fragments. Leon got up off the ground and walked toward the S.W.A.T  
truck at the other end of the garage and opened the back doors. Inside he  
found a pair of camo pants, an R.P.D tank top, and R.P.D hat, he decided to  
change out of the blood stained clothes and get into some new clean ones.   
Leon put his weapons and ammo back on and jumped out of the back of the  
truck, he heard the door he came through open and he was meet by another  
cop, that was actually alive.  
The cop ran in saw Leon and pulled his gun out ready to shoot Leon,  
Leon yelled at the cop that he was a human. The cop walked up to Leon and  
asked him what his name was, Leon told the cop that his name was Leon S.  
Kennedy. Leon asked the cop what his name was, the cop told him that his  
name was John Steele. Leon asked the cop where he had come from, the cop  
told him he was starting his first day as a cop here. Leon told the man that he  
too was supposed to start his first day as a cop.  
Leon asked the John if he had stopped by the weapons Room before he  
had come through here, John told Leon that he had loaded up on weapons and  
ammo right before coming into the garage. Leon looked at John and saw that  
he had two glocks, and an M16 with a laser sight. Leon asked John if he  
wanted to join forces, because they would have a better chance of surviving if  
they were in bigger numbers. John agreed with Leon and they continued on  
their way trying to find a way out of the police station. They walked through  
the door marked Cell Block and could hear shots being fired from the other  
room that was blocked by a gate.  
They rushed down to the gate door and saw a monster that stood eight  
feet tall, it wore a long black trench coat, and its face was mangled and torn,  
and its skin was a dark gray color. They pulled the gate open and started  
firing at the creature, it turned around to stare at them and started walking  
toward them. The man that was behind the monster had been killed by the  
monsters massive fist, his head had he crushed and he was laying on the  
ground against the wall. Leon and John continued to fire until the monster  
finally hit the floor. Leon and John walked over to the man that was laying  
against the wall, Leon pulled the man's wallet out of his coat pocket.   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Leon opened the man's wallet and found out that he was an R.P.D  
officer just like they were. His name was Jason Black, he was a rookie  
recruit and had only been there for about a month. Leon and John walked  
over the monster and back out the door, the monster raised from the ground  
and started walking toward them. Leon and John turned around and saw the  
monster getting up from the ground, John pulled out a grenade and threw it  
under the monster. The grenade went off, but had no effect against the  
monster, it had just torn some of the monster's skin of its arms and body.   
But it continued to walk after them, Leon and John started firing at the  
monster who was only a couple of feet away from them. John pulled the  
trigger but the gun jammed, he was trying to fix the gun not even knowing  
that the monster was about two feet away from him. He looked up just in  
time to see the monsters huge fist coming right towards his face and caving it  
in as it impacted with his face. The blow threw John all the way to the back  
of the room, he died instantly when he hit the wall. Leon grabbed Johns M16  
and unloaded the clip on the monster, it ran dry and Leon threw it to the  
ground.  
Leon took out his Desert Eagles and fired what was left in the clips, he  
put them back in their holsters and fired what was left in hisM16. The  
monster fell to the ground when the last shot from the M16 was fired. Leon  
quickly ran to the other door he had seen in the hall, he opened the door  
marked Dog Kennel. Leon opened the door and saw a man hole along with a  
crow bar mounted on the wall, he took the crowbar and quickly pried the man  
hole opened. He jumped down into the hole pulling the cover closed when he  
hit the ground.  
Leon looked around the sewer and found a incline on the side of the  
wall. He walked up to the hole in the wall and found a door down a short  
hall. Leon climbed up onto the incline and walked down the small hall to the  
door. He opened the door and walked into a small room with equipment  
pushed up against the wall. He walked up to the equipment and read some of  
the dials that were on the control board, some of the switches read water  
quality and current.  
Leon figured out that the equipment was used to reroute the water to  
the sewage plant so it could be cleaned. Leon walked to the other side of the  
room and stepped onto the elevator, he pushed the down button and the small  
platform started down. He came to the bottom and the platform came to a  
sudden halt, Leon stepped of the platform and walked around the corner and  
saw a door and the end of the hall. Leon opened the door and stepped into a  
big room with a cat walk, he walked down the small walkway only to be met  
with a sharp blow to the back of the head. Leon woke up in a small car that  
appeared to be moving, he saw a young man that was wearing a lab coat.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The man turned around and saw that Leon had woken up, the man  
asked Leon what he was doing in the sewers. Leon told the man he was  
trying to escape from the town before he died. The man told Leon that he  
was probably the only survivor left besides himself. Leon asked the man  
what he was doing down in the sewers, Michael told Leon that he worked in  
the old factory outside the city limits. Michael told Leon that he worked for a  
company called Umbrella, and that they were the company that started this  
whole disaster.  
  
Michael told Leon that they created the virus called the G-Virus, and  
spread it through out Raccoon City. Leon asked Michael why Umbrella  
would do such a horrible thing, Michael told Leon that Umbrella doesn't care  
what people it hurts. But just as long as their products work, that is all they  
care about. Leon asked Michael if he new who the eight foot tall monster  
walking around the police station was. Michael told Leon that the monster's  
name was Gore, and that he was one of Umbrella's latest achievements.  
Leon asked Michael what it or he was, Michael told Leon that  
Gore was once a human, but then he was injected with a large amount  
of the G-Virus. The G-Virus slowly over time created what you see  
now, an inhuman, indestructible eight foot monster from hell. Michael  
said that Gore was the only one that survived the stages of mutation,  
and that all the others that were supposed to be like him died because  
they couldn't take the pain. Leon asked him how do you kill him,  
Michael told him you have to blow him up. Leon told him that was  
easier said then done, Michael said they had a room where they tested  
explosive chemicals.  
Michael told Leon all he had to do was get Gore inside the room and  
he would do the rest. Leon agreed and went back into the sewers to  
find Gore and lead him back to the abandoned factory. Before Leon  
left Michael gave him a map of the sewers so he wouldn't get lost  
since he didn't know the layout of the sewers. Leon entered the  
sewers through a man hole in the factory, he used the map to get back  
to where he last saw Gore in the sewers. Leon got to the exact spot  
and saw gore walking through the door at the end of the sewer path.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Leon fired a single shot into the back of Gore, gore turned  
around and started walking toward Leon, Leon started walking  
backwards back toward the gate he came through. Gore started  
jogging toward Leon and Leon started a slow run so that he could just  
stay ahead of Gore. Leon got back to the manhole where he entered  
through the factory, he turned around and saw Gore right down the hall  
from the ladder. Leon quickly climbed the ladder and opened the cover  
and jumped out of the hole and ran down the hall a short ways. He  
turned and saw Gore squeezing through the manhole, he fired another  
shot at Gore this time hitting him in the stomach, it had no effect but  
just pissed off Gore even more.  
Michael's voice could be heard through a loud speaker in the  
corner in the room. Michael told Leon to climb the ladder he was  
going to let down so he could get out of the room before chemicals  
were released. Leon looked around the room and saw the ladder fall  
from the ceiling along with a small panel in the ceiling sliding open.   
Leon quickly ran toward the ladder and started to climb, he crawled  
through the hole in the ceiling and saw Michael standing at a control  
board in the middle of the room. Leon shut the sliding door and the  
ladder automatically came back up into the ceiling.  
Michael told Leon to go stand by the other control panel against  
the wall right by the door of the control room. Michael told Leon to  
push the button when it started to flash, Leon could hear Michael  
pushing buttons on the control board. Leon waited and finally the red  
light he was supposed to push lit up, he pushed the button and heard a  
computerized voice from a speaker on the control board. It said that  
the countdown going to begin in a few seconds, the computer started  
counting down from ten and when it reached zero panels on the walls  
in the room below opened up and liquid started pouring from pipes  
behind the wall. Leon asked Michael what the liquid was, Michael  
told Leon that the liquid was highly corrosive acid.   
Leon looked at the monitor and saw the acid fill up the room,  
gore stood in the middle of the room flailing his arms and roaring. The  
room finally filled up with acid and Gore was nowhere to be seen.   
Michael pushed a button and the acid level in the room started to get  
lower, by the time the acid had drained out of the room there was  
nothing left of Gore. Michael told Leon there was a train car waiting  
for them in the basement of the laboratory, Michael asked Leon to  
follow him to the Emergency Elevator which was on the first floor.   
Leon followed Michael to a set of stairs, they walked down the stairs  
and to a set of elevator doors.  
Michael pushed the button and the doors to the elevator slid  
open, they both walked in and Michael walked to the computer that  
was mounted in the back of an elevator, he pushed a few buttons and a  
voice said that he needed to insert the master key. Michael pulled out  
a weird shaped key and put it in the slot, he turned the key and a small  
light on the panel turned green. The voice said that the emergency  
elevator has been initiated, and it would take them to the underground  
train. The elevator started down but then went sideways and down  
again, the doors opened and in front of them was a huge passenger  
train. Michael walked over to another control panel and pushed a  
button, the gate in front of the train swung open, enabling the train to  
ride through the gate.  
Michael and Leon walked through the door of the train, Michael  
walked through the door to the control room, he pushed a button on the  
control panel but nothing happened, a few seconds latter a computer  
voice came on and said there was not enough power to start the train.   
Michael told Leon that he would have to start the back up generator in  
order for them to start then train. He handed Leon a key and told him  
he would need it to start the generator, Leon opened the door and  
walked back outside of the train. He walked through the gate to the  
rear of the train and over the walk way to the other side of the train.   
He walked up to the door marked Back up generator, and turned the  
knob, it was locked, he took out the key that Michael had given him  
and unlocked the door.   
  
Chapter 7  
  
He walked through the door and saw the gigantic generator up  
against the wall, he walked over to the generator and saw a key hole  
where the key needed to go, he also saw a keypad. He put the key in a  
turned it to the right, a small computer screen told him he needed to  
enter the three digit security code. Leon looked at the screen, he was  
pissed and confused, Michael had not told him about a security code.  
Leon looked at the screen for a second and then noticed three numbers  
on the key, he was only able to make out two of the numbers, because  
it had looked like the third had been scratched off a little bit. He put in  
the first two and try to make out the third number, it looked like a three  
but then again it could be an eight.  
He tried his luck and put in the third number as three and  
pressed enter, the computer screen flashed false security code. An  
alarm sounded and the door to the Back up generator room locked,  
Leon looked around the room waiting for something to happen, he was  
rewarded with a capsule that came up from the ground. The capsule  
lights came on and Leon could see a humanoid looking creature inside  
the capsule. He walked over to the capsule and looked at the creature  
inside the capsule, it looked as if it was human but it skin was a dark  
orange color and it face and skin was all torn and mangled. The  
computer that was beside the capsule came on, and random boxes  
started popping up on the screen.  
Leon stood back from the capsule, and saw that the creature was  
starting to move around inside the capsule. Leon pulled both of his  
Desert Eagles out and pointed them at the capsule, the capsule door  
slid open and the eight foot monster walked out of the tube. The  
monster held his arms up and long blades popped out of his arms, he  
slowly walked toward Leon and started swinging his bladed arms at  
Leon. Leon ducked and swayed side to side missing the blades by  
inches, he rolled out of the way of the monster and started firing every  
bullet he had in his guns at the monster, the monster seemed unaffected  
by the bullets and continued walking after Leon. Leon noticed a sign  
on the wall that said push button incase of Biohazard outbreak, he  
quickly ran over to the wall and pushed the button, a panel on the wall  
slip open revealing two Rocket Launchers mounted on the wall.  
Leon grabbed one of the Rocket Launchers and turned around to  
see the monster was only a few feet away from him, he quickly rolled  
out of the way of an oncoming blade swipe, and aimed the LAW  
Rocket at the monster. He then said his game winning phrase" Game  
over you piece of Shit!" the rocket slammed into the monster pushing  
him back into the wall and blowing the monster up into large chunks of  
bloody flesh. A large puddle of blood formed on the floor, along with  
blood and brain matter flying all over the wall and ceiling. Leon was  
drenched in blood and guts from the monster, Leon ran back over to  
the generator and put in the code again making sure he put an eight in  
instead of a three. He pressed and enter button and a message showed  
on the screen saying correct security code has been entered.  
A computerized voice was heard over an intercom saying that  
due to biohazard outbreak, the building was being sealed off and that a  
bomb would detonate and destroy any person or thing, that had been  
infected by the outbreak. The voice said that there was five minutes  
until detonation, and that all personnel should use the emergency route  
to get to the passenger train and get a safe distance away from the  
complex. Leon ran back toward the door and pulled it open, on the  
other side was a horde of zombies that had some how gotten into the  
basement level of the complex. There had to be atleast twenty of them,  
Leon quickly took his M16 and loaded a fresh clip into the gun, the  
horde of zombies flooded into the room. Leon aimed his gun at the on  
coming horde and pulled the trigger, he mowed down zombie after  
zombie until there was only ten left.   
He quickly reloaded his gun and finished of the remaining zombies, the  
voice came back over the intercom saying that Leon had two minutes  
to get to the train. Leon halled ass out of the generator room and ran  
back over the walkway, but just as he was halfway across the platform  
and piece of the ceiling came crashing down hitting Leon in the  
shoulder and almost knocking him out. Leon limped down the rest of  
the walkway back toward the train, he looked around but Michael was  
nowhere to be found, all of a sudden the elevator doors opened and  
five zombies came rushing out after Leon, Leon was extremely weak  
after being hit by the ceilling piece. He was barely able to lift up his  
Assault Rifle and murder the approaching zombies, he unloaded what  
was left in the clip and the zombies fell to the floor with a sick thud. A  
large pool of blood formed around the pile of zombies making it seem  
like a blood bank, Leon fell to one knee and used the M16 to steady  
himself, Michael came out of the train and saw Leon on the  
ground.  
Michael quickly helped Leon to his feet and helped him into the Train, he  
sat Leon down on one of the seats right by the door. He hurried back into  
the control room, the voice came over the loud speaker and told them  
they had only fifty seconds to clear the complex. Michael hearing the  
announcement quickly powered the train up and started off into the  
undergroung tunnel of the complex. They were half way through the  
tunnel when the voice on the intercom started counting down from  
thirty. Michael pulled the lever on the train all the way back giving the  
train full speed and just enough power to get them out of the tunnel just  
as the voice counted to zero.  
Michael helped Leon off the train to see the complex blow up  
into a massive fireball. Leon though he had survived the worst  
nightmare of his life only to find out that his nightmare has just begun. 


End file.
